Payung Hari Sabtu
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Aku hanya butuh sesuatu yang sederhana untuk awalannya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hal yang paling penting, yaitu 'keberanian'. Gong Chan Shik, seorang pemuda biasa tetapi memiliki sifat gugup yang luar biasa ketika berhadapan dengan Sang Gebetan. Bad summary. One shoot. B1A4 Fanfiction. GongchanxJinyoung. GongYoung.
**Disclaimer** : B1A4 di bawah naungan WM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Payung Hari Sabtu © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Cast:

Jinyoung (MV Lonely)

Gongchan (MV Lonely)

Sandeul (MV Lonely)

Baro (MV Baby good night)

Shinwoo (MV Lonely)

 **Summary** : Aku hanya butuh sesuatu yang sederhana untuk awalannya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hal yang paling penting, yaitu 'keberanian'. Gong Chan Shik, seorang pemuda biasa tetapi memiliki sifat gugup yang luar biasa ketika berhadapan dengan Sang Gebetan. _Bad summary._ _One shoot_. B1A4 Fanfiction. GongchanxJinyoung. GongYoung.

.

 _Happy reading~_

.

Kring! Kring! Kriiing!

Aku menggerutu merasa tidak nyaman, kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melempar jam beker berisik itu ke luar jendela karena telah mengganggu mimpi indahku, namun yang aku lakukan hanya mematikannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Selang beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya nyawaku sudah benar-benar terkumpul. Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku ke atas seraya menguap lebar-lebar. Aku menerawang ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat hari apa ini, kemarin hari jum'at, berarti ini hari sabtu, dan besok adalah hari minggu?

Oh, aku sangat membenci hari minggu, karena itu artinya aku tidak akan berangkat sekolah, tidak bertemu dengan uang saku, dan tidak bertemu juga dengan seseorang yang kusukaiㅡ

Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Gong Chan Shik, kalian bisa memanggilku Gongchan, aku seorang murid kelas dua SMA, tahun ini usiaku 17 tahun, hobiku adalah mendengarkan musik, makanan kesukaanku Kimchi ketimun, tinggi badanku 181 cm, golongan darahku A, berat badanku 60 kg, ukuran sepatukuㅡ oke, yang terakhir itu tidak penting. Intinya aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa, namun memiliki sifat gugup yang luar biasa ketika berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pemuda bernama Jung Jinyoung.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengambil handuk yang menggantung di pintu kamar kemudian bergegas mandi. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian aku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahku. Sejenak aku memperhatikan penampilanku pada pantulan cermin. Merasa masih kurang rapi, aku pun kembali merapikan helaian rambut ravenku.

"Huhh.." Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Selamat pagi Jinyoung!" Ujarku dengan nada yang kubuat seriang mungkin kepada cermin di hadapanku. Hei, jangan mengira aku gila karena saat ini aku sedang bicara sendirian di kamar.

Sebenarnya aku hanya latihan untuk menyapa Jinyoung. Ya, Jinyoung adalah seorang lelaki cantikㅡmenurutkuㅡyang selalu memenuhi pikiranku tiap malam sampai membuatku susah untuk memejamkan mata. Dia adalah teman sekelas sekaligus orang yang kusukai. Entah kenapa berada di dekatnya membuat jantungku terasa berdegup lebih kencang hingga membuatku tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, walau itu hanya sekedar kata sapaan seperti: 'Hai', 'Halo' dan sejenisnya.

"Selamat pagi Jinnie. Apa kabar? Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kataku lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum ke arah pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca. Rasanya aku ingin segera menyapanya langsung di sekolah nanti.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Baru setengah jalan saja hidungku sudah bisa mencium aroma roti bakar memenuhi ruangan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, terlihat ayahku sedang menyantap sarapan di meja makan dan ibuku yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, _appa, eomma_." Sapaku seraya memasang sebuah senyuman. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera duduk di salah satu bangku, tepatnya di seberang ayahku.

"Pagi juga, Channie. Sarapan hari ini hanya roti bakar, tidak apa-apa 'kan? _eomma_ lupa jika kita kehabisan bahan makanan. _eomma_ akan belanja nanti."

" _Ne._ Bukan masalah _eomma_." Balasku kepada ibuku kemudian mulai menyantap sarapanku pagi ini. Sejenak kuperhatikan kedua orangtuaku yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kemudian aku kembali mengulas senyum kecil. Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa membentuk keluarga bahagia bersama Jinyoung… Tidak! Tidak! Perjalananku masih terlalu jauh! Sangat jauh! Aku bahkan tidak berani menyapanya sama sekali. Eh, kalau sedikit berharap boleh lah.

Segera kuselesaikan sarapanku lalu berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu. Sekali lagi aku merapikan seragam sekolahku, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Baiklah, waktunya berangkat sekolah, hari ini aku tidak boleh gagal menyapanya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku harus berhasil menyapa Jinyoung hari ini, tidak ada alasan untuk gagal lagi. Seragam dan rambutku sudah rapi, wajahku juga masih tampanㅡsekali lagi menurutkuㅡseperti biasa, jadi tidak perlu gugup.

" _Fighting!_ " Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya pada hari sabtu ini, kalian tahu kenapa 'kan? Karena aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya pada akhir pekan nanti.

Kupandangi pemandangan sekitar sejenak. Langit hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, seolah mendukungku untuk beraksi hari ini. Aku mulai melangkahkan sepasang kakiku di sebuah trotoar kecil. Jarak antara rumahku dan Bana High School tidak terlalu jauh, atau bisa dibilang cukup dekat, aku bahkan bisa menempuhnya dengan jalan kaki dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 20 menit.

Di sepanjang jalan pikiranku sama sekali tidak tenang, hampir saja aku menabrak tiang listrik jika tidak ada seorang nenek-nenek tak dikenal yang sempat menegurku. Pikiranku terus melayang pada kejadian kemarin, saat aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Jinyoung, namun mulutku sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat itu dan akhirnya aku malah menjadi patung bisu di hadapan Jinyoung. Sungguh, tubuhku terasa tiba-tiba membeku jika berada di dekatnya.

Terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak terasa jika aku sudah tiba di depan gerbang masuk Bana High School. Aku memasuki area sekolah, beberapa orang mulai menyapaku dan aku membalas sapaan mereka dengan lancar.

"Pagi, Channie!" Sapa Sandeul dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Pemuda bernama asli Lee Junghwan tapi sering dipanggil Sandeul itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Pagi juga, Deullie!" Balasku sambil mengulas senyum kecil melihat Sandeul berjalan menghampiriku dengan wajah antusias.

"Hehehe." Aku tidak perlu bingung-bingung memikirkan alasan mengapa Sandeul tiba-tiba nyengir di depanku pagi-pagi begini. Ini pasti tandanya…

"Chan, kamu sudah ngerjain PR Fisika belum?"

Kalau dia mau minta contekan PR.

"Sudah kok. Kenapa?"

"Itu… sebenarnya begini nih, tadi malam itu aku ketiduran karena saking lelahnya bantuin _eomma_ ku buat mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun adikku. Ngg, nah.. karena itu aku jadi lupa ngerjain PR Fisika. Err.. boleh gak aku nyontek punyamu?" Ujar Sandeul dengan kepala tertunduk sambil lirik-lirik ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh sejenak. Aku sangat tahu pasti jika Sandeul itu anak tunggal. Gimana mau punya adik? Kapan lahirnya? Dasar, tidak punya bakat bohong. Kalau mau minta contekan tinggal minta saja, pakai berbelit-belit segala. "Boleh kok, tapi ke kelas dulu yuk." Ajakku karena dari tadi kami masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Di tengah siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar.

"Baiklah." Tukas Sandeul seraya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kami berdua pun melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sedikit mengobrol ringan, obrolan tentang: Kapan adik yang Sandeul maksud barusan lahir? Dan benar saja. Seperti dugaanku, dia memang sedang berusaha membohongiku tadi dengan alasan tidak mau dikatai pemalas. Aku memang sudah hapal dengan sifat teman bebekku yang satu ini.

Terlalu sibuk melihat wajah Sandeul yang sedang mencoba mati-matian menahan malu, aku sampai tidak melihat jalan di depanku dan akhirnya…

Bruk!

Aku merasa tubuhku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang ketika dengan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang waktu ingin belok di pertigaan koridor.

"Aduh… _appo_.." Telingaku menangkap suara rintihan kecil dari seseorang yang kini telah terduduk di lantai koridor karena tabrakan kecil denganku barusan.

Seketika seluruh tubuhku membeku melihat siapa oknum yang jatuh terduduk di lantai tersebut. Itu Jinyoung! Ya Tuhan, aku baru saja menabrak Jinyoung! Reflek kedua mataku terbelalak lebar sekali seakan hampir lepas dari habitatnya karena saking terkejut. Bibirku juga ikut-ikutan terbuka, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil lolos dari mulutku, melainkan hanya mangap-mangap tidak jelas seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen.

Lelaki di hadapanku itu seolah menghipnotisku, pandanganku tidak bisa teralihkan darinya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Jinyoung, kemudian membantu pemuda cantik itu berdiri, kalau bisa sekalian ikut membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku merasa seperti berada di kutub utara, tubuhku seakan membeku seperti es dan sangat sulit sekali untuk di gerakkan, mengucapkan satu suku kata pun tidak mampu.

Kini aku bisa melihat Jinyoung menatapku sekilas dengan raut wajah bingung, kemudian pandangannya segera teralih ke arah Sandeul yang langsung membantunya berdiri sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada pemuda _foxy eyes_ tersebut.

Ugh, sekarang aku merasa ingin sekali mengumpet di balik keteknya Siwon- _Sonsaengnim_ atau dimana saja yang penting dapat menyembunyikan wajahku dari tatapan Jinyoung karena tidak kuat menahan malu. Ayolah, apa yang telah kulakukan barusan? Kenapa aku tidak membantunya berdiri? Kenapa aku tidak meminta maaf? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa aku malah melongo dengan tatapan blank seperti orang idiot? Sepertinya latihanku di rumah tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku langsung tersadar setelah Jinyoung berlalu meninggalkanku dan Sandeul, seolah kutukan patung dari Ibu Malin Kundang tadi hanya menyerangku ketika aku berada di hadapan Jinyoung.

"Pfftㅡ kau tadi kenapa, Chan?" Tanya Sandeul yang terlihat berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, tapi di detik berikutnya meledak juga tawanya. "Bwahaha! Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti patung di Museum tadi!" Serunya langsung sukses membuatku gelagapan.

Sebenarnya hanya Sandeul satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui jika aku diam-diam menyukai Jinyoung, habis aku terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya kepada banyak orang. Jadi Sandeul sudah tidak heran melihat tingkah anehku tadi, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sandeul melihat wajah idiotku ketika berhadapan dengan Jinyoung seperti barusan.

"Eh… eh? _Mwo_?! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Jika kau masih menertawaiku aku tidak akan memberimu contekan PR Fisika." Ketusku seraya melangkahkan sepasang kaki terbungkus celana seragamku ke kelas dengan kecepatan melebihi pesawat jet.

Seketika Sandeul langsung mingkem menghentikan tawanya. "Eh, Chan! Tunggu! Iya deh, maaf. Jangan marah dong! Channie!"

.

.

.

Kupandangi burung-burung yang berterbangan di luar jendela, dari tadi otakku sibuk memutar kejadian di koridor beberapa waktu lalu. Aku sangat malu, pasti sekarang Jinyoung menganggapku sebagai orang teraneh di dunia. Dengan takut-takut aku melirik Jinyoung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shinwoo di salah satu bangku yang terletak paling depan. Jarak tempat dudukku dengan Jinyoung lumayan jauh karena aku duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Shinwoo atau siapa saja yang bisa dengan lancar mengobrol tentang ini-itu bersama Jinyoung. Baiklah, aku tahu jika ini salahku sendiri karena sifatku yang terlalu pengecut.

Sampai pandanganku menangkap wajah Jinyoung yang tengah menguap ngantuk. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat imut di mataku jika sedang menguap seperti itu, eng… sebenarnya dia memang selalu terlihat imut di mataku sih.

Aku baru sadar jika bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi Siwon- _Sonsaengnim_ yang notabene adalah guru Fisika yang mengajar pada jam pertama tidak kunjung datang sampai sekarang. Apa ada rapat mendadak? Ah, tapi bodo amat lah mikirin itu, yang penting aku bisa mandangin wajah Jinyoung lebih lama lagi. Walau hanya dari jarak jauh. Kalau bisa aku malah mengharapkan jam kosong di jam pelajaran pertama ini.

Aku terlalu serius memperhatikan Jinyoung hingga aku mengabaikan suasana riuh bagai pasar dari siswa-siswi yang girang karena Pak guru yang tak kunjung datang, mengabaikan Sandeul yang sibuk dengan PR Fisikanya, mengabaikan Lay yang diam-diam ngemilin keripik Lays bareng Tao yang ikut-ikutan ngemilin Taro, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang nge-rap sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas di atas meja, dan mengabaikan Kai yang molor pulas banget kayak mayat.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pundak kananku, membuatku terlonjak sadar dari lamunanku dan spontan menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui jika yang barusan menepuk pundakku adalah Baro, seorang siswa bersurai pirang yang terkenal kaya dan sifatnya yang suka seenaknya. Baro bahkan sering dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena tidak jarang dia terlibat dalam berbagai masalah, tawuran salah satunya.

Aku pernah mendengar berita burung jika pemuda bernama asli Cha Sunwoo namun teman-teman memanggilnya Baro ini sebenarnya menyukai Jinyoung. Tapi, itu hanya rumor yang aku sendiri belum mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Lagi liatin siapa? Jinyoung ya? Kok sampai senyam-senyum begitu?"

Eh? Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa memanas. Bagaimana tidak malu coba, jika kepergok lagi senyam-senyum sambil lihatin teman ehem-gebetan-ehem sendiri kayak begini?

"Eh… eng.. itu, i-itu, a… aku…" Aku hanya mampu ber a-i-u-e-o saking bingungnya mau membalas bagaimana. "I-iya, ehㅡ enggak! Enggak kok!" Ralatku buru-buru.

Baro yang mendengar balasan tidak konsistenku hanya menatapku datar beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Tapi, tunggu, senyum apa itu? Kenapa senyumannya terlihat… sinis? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?

Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku, namun pemuda pirang tersebut langsung beranjak meninggalkan bangkuku. Pada detik berikutnya, Siwon- _Sonsaengnim_ tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat para siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang langsung gelagapan panik mencari tempat duduk masing-masing.

Beberapa pertanyaan mulai hinggap di kepalaku. Apa berita itu benar? Apa Baro benar menyukai Jinyoung? Apa bocah nakal itu akan menjadi rival dalam dunia percintaanku? Apa tidak ada jam kosong hari ini? Aku mencoba untuk tidak memusingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Siapa tahu tadi aku memang salah lihat 'kan? Kuharap begitu.

.

.

.

"Channie, aku pulang duluan ya!" Seru Sandeul sebelum berkali-kali melemparkan _kiss bye_ ke arahku.

Aku memasang gaya pura-pura muntah sebelum membalas. "Baiklah, hati-hati." Kemudian aku lanjut mengemasi barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di atas meja setelah Sandeul sudah pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di dalam kelas.

Selesai mengemasi peralatan sekolahku, aku pun melangkah keluar kelas. Ketika melewati pertigaan di koridor, otakku secara otomatis memutar kejadian memalukan tadi pagi yang masih saja segar di dalam ingatanku. Sekarang aku tidak berani menatap Jinyoung, apa lagi menyapanya.

Dari jendela aku bisa melihat langit yang luas tak terbatas tidak terlihat secerah yang tadi pagi. Awan-awan mulai mengumpul membentuk sebuah gumpalan berwarna keabu-abuan memenuhi langit. Mendung. Kuharap hujan tidak turun hari ini.

Yang benar saja. Ketika aku hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba kilatan petir terlihat menyambar langit dan disusul suara gemuruh yang keras, di detik berikutnya buliran air hujan mulai turun dengan serta merta membasahi kota Seoul. Sialnya, karena kebodohanku hari ini aku lupa membawa payung. Hei, lupa itu manusiawi kok. Padahal aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku yang bercampur aduk memikirkan banyak hal.

Kini aku hanya bisa memandangi rintikan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit dengan tatapan nelangsa. Kalau begini bagaimana caraku untuk pulang? Sebenarnya aku bisa saja nekat pulang sekarang dan berakhir dengan basah kuyup, lagi pula besok minggu, tidak masalah jika tas dan seragamku basah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin masuk angin karena nekat pulang di tengah guyuran hujan seperti ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Cuaca malah semakin tidak mendukungku untuk pulang. Hujan semakin deras seakan menangisi kepayahanku hari ini.

Tap… tap… tap…

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku dari belakang. Deg. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang karena ketakutan. Sekolah kan sudah sepi, sudah pada pulang, apa masih ada orang? Tu-tunggu, jangan-jangan itu… i-itu hantu _The_ _ㅡ_ _The Sash-Ringing… The F-flash-Singing… The Bash-Pinging… The_ _ㅡ_ _The… The Hash-Slinging Slasheeeerr?!_ Pikiranku mulai parno, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir bagai air terjun dari pelipisku. Padahal ini sedang hujan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan udara dingin di sekitarku.

"Gongchan..."

"Waaaaaaaa!" Saking takutnya, refleks aku berteriak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa familiar memanggil namaku lirih. Tunggu? Familiar? Ketika aku membalikkan badan, aku tertegun mengetahui ada Jinyoung di belakangku. Dia tidak sendiri, ada Shinwoo di sampingnya.

Kembali tubuhku terasa membeku. Tunggu, tidak! Kali ini aku tidak boleh bersikap konyol seperti tadi pagi! Aku mencoba membuka mulut. "E-eh, Ji-Jinyoung. Ada apa?" Tanyaku bersusah payah supaya suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Ngg… kau boleh menggunakan payung ini jika kau mau." Bagaikan di hampiri oleh bidadari, Jinyoung menawarkan sebuah payung berwarna biru kepadaku.

"Terima kasih!" Entah kesambet atau apa, kata-kata terima kasih tersebut tiba-tiba lolos begitu saja dari mulutku, tanpa ada nada gugup sama sekali.

Hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang melihat lelaki yang lebih pendek 3 cm dariku ini kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, terlihat tidak berani menatap ke arahku.

Kugerakkan kedua tanganku menerima payung biru itu. Jantungku kembali berpacu dua kali lebih cepat setelah menerima payung dari Jinyoung. Kali ini bukan karena ketakutan, tapi karena senang! Yes! Aku dapat pinjaman payung! Dari Jinyoung pula! Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi! Oh, dan soal yang tadi pagi, aku harus minta maaf sekarang.

"Oh iya, emm… Jinyoung, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Ucapku memasang senyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkukku dengan gugup.

" _Ne._ sama-sama, kau boleh mengembalikan payung itu kapan pun kau mau." Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya ragu seraya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Rasanya aku ingin mengabadikan senyum manis itu. Tubuhku terasa meleleh seketika. "Soal itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, bukan masalah besar kok."

"Kalau begitu, _gomawo_. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok senin." Tukasku kembali mengeluarkan ucapan terima kasih.

Jinyoung mengangguk dan di detik berikutnya pemuda cantik itu berlalu meninggalkan gedung sekolah bersama Shinwoo alias satu payung dengan pemuda berkaca mata tersebut.

Aku terdiam menatap payung yang berada di tanganku saat ini dengan tatapan blank. Hei, ini seperti mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan!

Kutarik pipi kananku kuat-kuat. "Auw." Sakit. Itu artinya ini bukan mimpi! Bukan halusinasi! Bukan khayalan! Bukan fatamorganaㅡ oke lupakan. Selama ini aku hanya bisa menatap Jinyoung dari kejauhan. Aku tidak akan puas jika hanya begitu terus untuk selamanya. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha lebih keras. Aku akan melatih suaraku lagi, mungkin aku juga akan berlatih membuat surat cinta atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Halooo! Saya Ryuuki katsumoto kembali membawakan ffn B1A4 dengan couple favorit saya. Hehehe ^^. Ffn absurd ini terinspirasi dari MV Vocaloid berjudul Friday's good mornings. Sebenarnya soal Baro, mungkin di ffn saya selanjutnya saya akan bikin cerita tentang Gongchan dan Baro yang bersaing merebutkan Jinyoung. Tapi itu baru mungkin... gak tahu bakal buat atau enggak. xD

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang nyempetin baca ffn saya kali ini. Saya sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie! _Gomawo!_ ^^


End file.
